


The Bard, The Magician and The Outlaw

by smithandrogers



Series: To the Bards and Outlaws [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: My explanation of the origin of the nightfolk, Supernatural Elements, dynamic duo adventures, its spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: Josiah Trelawny has found himself in trouble with some locals in Saint Denis and recruits Elaine to help him smooth things over. Together, they must venture into the bayou and uncover the secrets of the illusive and dangerous Nightfolk.
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny & Original Female Character(s)
Series: To the Bards and Outlaws [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Bard, The Magician and The Outlaw

“I swear to god, Josiah…”

He half marched, half dragged me down a side street, eyeing up everyone who passed us. “It’s nothing, I just need your help with something.”

He gave me one of his lying smiles; one of the ones where his lips spread wider than his mustache and he looks like a cat convincing a bird to come closer. I frowned, familiar with his charm and quiet immune to it. “Is this what the day has been about? Were you just being nice so I would help you?”

“I’m always nice.” He said defensively, “And you needed new clothes. I don’t see the harm in a little… detour.”

“Detour.” I echoed under my breath, unconvinced as we turned down yet another dark street.

When we seemed sufficiently lost, we came to a stop. The alley was eerily quiet and empty. Purposefully so, I could tell. The air felt… tight and there was a push to leave the space that no doubt kept unwanted solicitors away. He froze for a moment, staring at me, before taking a step towards the wall and pressing a hand against it. As I turned to watch, I noticed a door I hadn’t seen before. Trelawny rapped his knuckles against it three times, then turned the knob. I had to fight a smile as he held it open for me. Clever.

Inside, the direction of our evening became very clear with the first breath. The air inside what appeared to be a dimly lit bar was heavy and heady and earthy. It pricked against your skin like electricity and it felt as if a hand was pressed against my sternum, urging me back out the door. I glanced back as he stepped inside behind me. We weren’t welcome here. “Josiah,” I hissed under my breath, “What in the world…”

“Magician!”

A harsh bark cut through the smoky atmosphere and suddenly everyone was staring at us. At least twenty pairs of eyes glared at us from figures hunched over tables, their whispered conversations dying out as the whole bar fell into silence. In the back, obscured by the lack of light, a single person stood, presumably the one who had addressed Trelawny. I looked over at him expectantly to find him bent over in a deep bow, hat pressed against his chest. “Madam.” He said firmly.

Slightly impressed that he wasn’t backing down, I looked up to find the speaker directly in front of us now: a towering woman, dressed in a fine dress that buttoned up to her chin where it flared out in a delicate lace collar. Her smooth, dark skin glowed and her sharp eyes seemed gold in the flickering light of the lamps on the wall behind us. “Have you come to apologize?” She demanded, utterly ignoring me and glaring down at Josiah.

“My lady, what good is a man who is not humble enough to admit when he is wrong?”

She rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on me, eyes narrowing. “And who might you be?”

Her accent was a drawling Saint Denis French and she held herself as a woman of stature. The air seemed to fizzle and warp around her, disturbed and bending to her presence. Her patience was dangerously thin. What had this fool gotten himself into? I inclined my head, in no mood for being as dramatic as Josiah. “El…”

“The Bard.” Josiah interrupted me quickly, “She is The Bard.”

I frowned but didn’t argue. If Josiah didn’t want us using names, then it wasn’t a place for them. That didn’t mean that I was pleased about it. It was all adding up to trouble; maybe more trouble than Trelawny was worth.

The woman’s expression softened and her distaste melted into curiosity. “A bard?” She laughed lightly, “You have brought a bard to help you?”

“She’s the best around.” Josiah said confidently, “Though I’m sure I can handle whatever task might appease the madam on my own, it’s always smart to bring a partner.”

“So that means you have finally found your spine then, Magician? Ready to make reparations for your transgressions?”

“I am indeed, Madam, whatever you should require.” He said jovially, giving her one of his patented grifter smiles.

She turned, unimpressed with his enthusiasm, and made her way over to the bar. Josiah and I exchanged a glance and followed. “I know you have been in our lovely city for a few weeks now,” She said, motioning to the bartender, “Have you had the pleasure of visiting the bayou?”

“It’s an… interesting place.” I said in a measured tone.

She glanced back at me with a sharp smile. “Isn’t it. A place of heady power. Wild and free and untamable. Someone has been taking advantage of this.”

She turned to face us, offering us both a drink. We both accepted but neither drank. “You have heard of the Night Folk?”

The air shuddered for a moment as a harsh whisper spread across the room. It was immediately silenced by a stern look from the woman, but it was apparent that even here the Night Folk were something to be feared. “I’ve met them on an occasion or two.” I admitted, not recalling running for my life through the swamp while dodging gators fondly.

“They have always been a part of the bayou.” She explained, pushing past us to pace back towards her seat, “But they have never been this aggressive. Someone has angered them. I would like for you to find that person and bring them here.”

Josiah and I followed her, watching as she returned delicately to her large wing-back seat at the rear of the bar. It was made from ash wood, polished and glistening in the lamp light, and the cushion was embroidered with gold. It was regal and… very out of place in the dimly lit and slightly dusty room. “Bring them here?” I repeated.

“Yes. They are tormenting the people of the bayou and I will suffer this no longer.” She pointed at Josiah, eyes narrowing, “Do this, Magician, and you shall be forgiven and welcome in the city once more.”

Josiah bowed once more, but I remained standing, contemplating the task set before me. “It shall be done, Madam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Intrigued? Good :)


End file.
